Dreamcatcher
by I'm An Exclamation Mark
Summary: One night Jess has a dream. It's a wonderful dream. She loves the dream. What happens when she leaves town, and surprisingly meets the MAN of her dreams? Rated T for swearing and sexual references. Enjoy, and R&R
1. The dream

**Hi there.**

**This is my story; Dreamcatcher. **

**I hope you enjoy it! ;) :D**

* * *

><p>She kissed his neck. All the way up to the earlobe and down over his chest. She heard him sigh and took it as a sign of pleasure. It was.<p>

But then he interrupted her, "Jess …" She didn't hear him though. Only concentrated herself on giving him all the love she had in her.

"Jess," he interrupted again, "my parents are coming." She lifted her head just a tiny bit. "We can't keep going?" She looked wistfully down at his well trained body.

"No. We doesn't have anymore time. Later," he promised. She nodded slowly.

"Just on more kiss. Then I'll go." He lifted her up and pressed her body against his, in a long feverish kiss. When he sat her down he looked her deep into her eyes.

They stood there in a long time. Then finally he spoke, "We'll figure something out. I promise." She just looked him into the eye.

"I want you," she mumbled, "I miss you too much when you're not here beside me," tears gathered in her eyes, "I love you." His face neared hers and she waited for those soft lips to touch hers. Then they did and she loved it. Her whole body was on fire, she was _burning. _He lifted her up and she closed her legs around him in a tighter grip.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D ;) :P 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are with second chapter of Dreamcatcher.**

**Enjoy! ;) :D 3**

* * *

><p>"… And he had the most <em>beautiful <em>eyes ever, Mim!" she gushed, and Min smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Jess," she said, "you're silly." Jess hit her friend on the shoulder, "Am not! I just had an _really _amazing dream about the most beautiful man in the world!" When Mim shook her head she hit her again. This time a little softer, just to show she was teasing.

"And I'm not _completely _in love yet. _That _ would be silly. So don't worry. I haven't left you for another man, and I haven't cheated on our best friendship." This time it was Mim's turn to hit Jess's shoulder.

"Well yeah, but soon you are," you could obviously hear Mim didn't like the thought. When Jess just looked confused at her Mim continued, "I mean, not another _man, _but college." Mim sadly and ashamed to have brought it up, looked down.

"Oh Mim!" Jess exclaimed, "we're still gonna be visiting each other, right? And you're gonna have your own apartment! Then we have to stay at your place, 'cause there's propably not enough space at my place … But the thing is, we're gonna have fun! It'll just be a little different. Okay?"

She tried to catch Mim's gaze, and lifted her chin so she could see her right. Mim hesitatingly looked up, and then sighed, "Yeah. It'll be the same."

Then she lighted up, "And we're gonna party! _Don't _forget that." Jess grinned. There was the happy Mim she knew and loved.

"Right. Well," the clock rang, "I gotta get going. I have Mr. Williams, so I'm busy. See 'ya!" She gave Mim a quick hug and hurried to run down the hall.

She reached class just in time before Mr. Williams came storming in. He sat down in his seat.

"Good mornign," he said in that disgusting British accent of his. Really sweet and happy on the outside, but on the inside? Really angry and ugly! She would give everything to get out of this place and up on the bus to college.

Will, her sidebudy smiled at her, and she gave a fresh smile in return. His smile grew. Jess straightened and directed her gaze on the blackboard. This week was working week, and if she didn't concentrate it was, buh huh, and bye bye to college. One of the conditions that she could get into a more expensive college was that she passed good grates.

If just her brother wasn't so good at everything, her parents wouldn't have such big expectations for her. So she had worked and worked in the two past weeks, and nothing else. And she had to admit she was a bit impressed over her willpower, and all the things she had learned. _Wow, _she thought, _I'm going to college!_

"Jessica David Brown, are you listening?" she looked up to see Mr. Williams towering over her. His eyes gleamed lightening when he looked down at her.

"Out!" he commanded, and Jess, against her will, moved towards the door. Just when she had opened the door, Mr. Williams interrupted her again.

"And take your bag with you. Your jacket too." She sighed an went back to gather her things.

A while later she sat in the hall and waited for the class to end. She picked up her cell and texted Mim.

_Man, what an asshole he is him Mr. Williams! I was sent out of the class, because I didn't _listen_! What can I help that he's not talking loud enough? Hope _you're _having a nice time. ;)_

Mim would answer. She always sat with her mobile in class, and was probably shitting on what the teacher said right now. Jess smiled. She remembered once in middle school When her and Mim had texted each other in class. Mim had written wrong seven times, because she just had gotten a new cell, and they had had laughed so much, that they were sent to the principal's office.

Jess sighed. Most of all, she wanted to go home. But she knew that wasn't a possibility. She _could _do it of course, but she was sure it would just give her more trouble than she already was in. _One more week, _she promised herself, _one more week and exams, and you're free. _She looked down, just as a message from Mim rolled in.

_You asshole yourself! You've taken my bag! I'm at the office, come _now _! And for god's sake, take my bag with you!_

Jess looked down at the bag in her hand, and sure enough, it was Mims she was holding.

She listed over to the door, and looked inside. Mr. Williams were in the act of probably giving the students a _reprimand. _He didn't look like he would notice her if she ran. So that's what she did.

A lot of the other student turned to look at what she was doing. But she kept going. When she arrived, she could see Mim sitting in a patterned couch, through the window. She had her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed, but when she saw Jess, they sprang up. Jess pointed at the hall and gestured with her hands that she should follow her.

Mim came out of the office and pointed at the toilets. Jess waited for the hall to clear and then followed Mim to the toilet. Mim was already in there and took her bag without a word.

The whole way back, Jess thought of the man in her dreams. He had had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen before. An the most beautiful mouth. And the most beautiful hair she ever had seen, that went to his shoulders. And the most beautiful body; he was beautiful.

She sat down in the hall, with her legs curled up under her. She had her head tilted, and was staring dreamingly into the air. She dwelled a little on the first kiss and then went on to the other.

_Screw this, _she thought, _I'm going home anyway. _

She went along down the long halls, down the stairs, and out on the parking lot.

_I can always say I felt bad. _She had that low of an absence that it wouldn't matter anyway. But of course it mattered when it was only the last week of school. It was important she passed, it was important she got good grades, and her friend was at the school. I t was important for her mom. Her dad. Her brother believed in her.

Despite all that, she went anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>You know it don't you? REVIEW! :D :P ;) 3<strong>


End file.
